


Fluffy KakaSaku for @kellersmckellerton

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Light-Hearted, Naruto-verse, Puppies, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: For you @kellersmckellerton, hope your day gets better!Rated “G”Genre Fluff/HumourPairing: KakaSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Tumblr writing practice [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881502
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Fluffy KakaSaku for @kellersmckellerton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellersMcKellerton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellersMcKellerton/gifts).



> AN: Sorry for the delay, I forgot to cross-post to AO3!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr around mid-February 2020.

Sakura looked over her credit card bill again, her lips twisting in a frown. Behind her, laid out on the couch with a familiar book in hand, Kakashi’s ears twitched at Sakura’s sigh.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Hm?”

Shaking her head at Kakashi’s question, Sakura set down the bill. “I can’t figure out where the extra money is going. I’m not spending more.”

“Mah, it isn’t much,” said Kakashi from behind his book

“No, I guess not. It’s just so strange. I thought I tracked every penny last month,” said Sakura. With a shrug, she paid the bill online and wrote the confirmation number on the bill. “A few pennies here and there amounts to what? A pair of socks at the end of the month?” she joked, filing the bill. With her back to her husband, Sakura missed his sudden stiffening.

“Ah,” he agreed.

“It will all work itself out,” said Sakura, mostly to herself. 

  
———  
  


“Again?” mumbled Sakura the following month, her brow furrowed.

The latest bill had come in and Sakura’s lips were pinched as she compared it to the previous month’s bill. “It’s the same amount, too…”

From his place on the couch, Kakashi subtly sunk into the cushions, his book rising just a little higher.

“Kakashi, do you know where… You’re asleep,” sighed Sakura, glancing behind her. Her shoulders slumped. “Where is this money disappearing to?”

———

With his camera phone, Kakashi giddily snapped one more picture before tucking the phone away and petting his little charge.

“Too cute,” praised Kakashi, colour high on his cheeks. 

Unable to help himself, he took one last picture before he snuck away again.

———

“Damnit, that’s the third time, and I know I tracked every—”

Sakura paused, looking around. It had been going on for months now. Kakashi disappearing. Money disappearing. Kakashi answering her questions with vague, ambiguous… well, that was normal, but still.

When Kakashi returned home that evening, Sakura was waiting for him.

“Could I see your phone, Kakashi?” asked Sakura.

“Hmm? Why?”

Sakura’s brows furrowed and she swallowed over the anger in her throat. “What are you hiding from me?”

“Hiding? Why would I be—argh… Sakura, could we talk about—”

“Thank you, Naruto,” said Sakura as Naruto restrained Kakashi. Kakashi really must have been off his game for Naruto to get the drop on him. 

Yanking the phone from Kakashi’s vest pocket, Sakura entered Kakashi’s password—sC4ryw1fe—and pulled up his texts.

They were all to her.

She checked his e-mail.

They were all to her.

She checked his online shopping account—which he’d deactivated after she took over handling their expenses—only to find it active. Her eyes widened as she saw the monthly expense repeating itself for nearly a year.

Jaw clenching, she checked his gallery and stared in shock.

“What the hell…”

The jig was up. Kakashi hung his head, his shoulders slumping. 

Naruto looked up from behind Kakashi where he restrained his arms, glancing between the pair.

“What? What is it?”

“This? Really, Kakashi?” asked Sakura, cocking her hip. The disappointment dripped from her words, but there was a fine veneer of amusement overtop it.

“I couldn’t help it,” sighed Kakashi.

Swiping through the pictures, Sakura tried to hide her giggling. “Why did you hide it?”

“…”

“What is it?” repeated Naruto, loosening his grip on Kakashi.

“Someone has a foot fetish,” teased Sakura, and Naruto threw Kakashi away from him in disgust.

Kakashi sighed.

“Not like that,” said Sakura, showing Naruto the phone.

“Are those…”

“Puppies wearing baby socks. Galleries full of them.”

“Their toe beans are very sensitive,” said Kakashi defensively.

“And that’s why you joined the Baby Sock of the Month Club?” asked Sakura. “Under four different identities?”

“It was very hard to choose just one subscription option,” said Kakashi. 

Rubbing her temples, Sakura closed her eyes and handed the phone to Naruto, who was oohing and aahing over the cute puppy pictures. “Are there any other hidden expenses?”

“…”

“Naruto, check the rest of his phone,” sighed Sakura. She was so annoyed there was a high risk it would be crushed in her fist if she wasn’t careful. Baby socks? Really?

“Hey, you have Instagram on here, too!” cried Naruto a half-second later. “Huh, you have multiple accounts on here for—”

Kakashi made a grab for the phone but it was too late.

Naruto’s sudden howls of laughter rang through Sakura and Kakashi’s home.

Sakura grabbed the phone, hearing the case crack as she read aloud Kakashi’s different IG accounts…

““ _My Cute Wife’s Snoring Faces_ ”, “ _My Favourite Ear Plugs_ ”, “ _My Cute Wife’s Cooking_ ”, “ _My Favourite Antacids_ ”,” said Sakura, her face turning redder and redder, while Kakashi desperately tried to pry the phone from her death-grip.

As Naruto ran for the door, the last thing he heard was Kakashi begging Sakura, “Go back to the puppies! Back to the happy, happy puppies!”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
